And the Sun was Captured Instead
by Juuzouu
Summary: Hideyoshi takes over Kaneki's role as a tragedy. —AU—


"I'm gonna ask her today, Kaneki," Hide, with a slight smile, slipped his hands into the pockets of his green shorts as he strolled ahead of his raven-haired friend who followed with a stricken expression.

"Hide! Wait!" Kaneki stumbled slightly to catch up with his friend. "I-I thought I was going to ask her before you asked the waitress."

Hide gave Kaneki a side glance, the smile still on his lips. "Of course, of course," he chuckled, "I know. I can wait. I just wanted to see your expression."

Kaneki's cheeks reddened as he glanced away, muttering something underneath his breath. They paused at a crosswalk, the light blinking red. Hide hummed to himself, watching the people wait with them. Something moved from the corner of his eye. The orange-blonde casually turned his head, brown eyes sweeping over the others beside him. Someone was slipping through the crowd, away from the two of them. Extremely dark sunglasses, black hair pulled back, long bangs falling on one side of the face, half shaved head, a tattoo around the neck, piercings, Hide observed of the figure before the crowd started trampling across the street, cutting across his view of the person.

Kaneki bumped into him as a business man hurried past. The college boy sighed, his eyes anxious. Hide nudged Kaneki with his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" he wondered.

Kaneki nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They reached the other side of the street, and continued their way towards their destination: Anteiku. Hide kept sneaking quick glances at his best friend, noticing the boy's distress grow more prominent as they neared the small coffee shop. Finally, Hide stopped walking, spun around, and slapped Kaneki on both shoulders.

"Kaneki," Hide started, "you go in there and ask your girl for a date. I'll be watching. If she says yes, go on the date. I'll follow you two, secretly, and watch, just in case she dumps your sorry ass. Deal?"

Some Kaneki's nervousness left his eyes, the tension in his shoulder loosening underneath Hide's hands. "Deal," he said, "but I don't want her to notice you."

Hide nodded. "Yeah, man, I know. It's okay, I'll be secretive. Kinda like a detective. I won't get in your way at all."

They reached their destination quickly. The bell chimed when the door was opened, announcing their presence. Kaneki scanned the shop, not seeing the purple-haired woman he was looking for. Hide drifted over to a table. Kaneki joined him as the TV news channel started broadcasting about the newest ghoul murder.

"So, what's she look like?" Hide wondered, leaning over the table to Kaneki. "She's cute, right? Almost as cute as the waitress?"

Kaneki glanced at a dark purple-haired waitress who was serving customers. "Yeah, I'd say she's cuter."

Hideyoshi sighed. "Really? Man, now I doubt you'll get the date if she's cuter."

The waitress wandered over to their table, just as Kaneki was getting agitated over Hide's last comment. The orange-blonde decided to seize the moment to show Kaneki that asking a girl out wasn't so bad. After all, Hide knew that she wasn't interested in him.

"I'll have a cappuccino!" Hide cut her question off with an excited response, almost shouting. He turned to a slightly confused Kaneki. "How about you?"

Kaneki was still getting over his friend's sudden outburst. "I... I-I'm fine. I still haven't finished."

The girl nodded, jotting down his order quickly. "One cappuccino..." she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, excuse me!" Hide asked again, standing up and leaning closer to her with a bright yet silly smile. "What might your name be?"

Her purple eyes widened as Hideyoshi leaned in closer. "Kirishima Touka..."

"Kirishima-san!" Hide, beaming, clasped his hands over hers, lost in the moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kaneki let out a strangled gasp behind him. Touka's cheeks blossomed red, utterly flustered by Hide's bold question. Her eyes wide, she stuttered, "Ah, er, um... I-I don't!"

She tore her hands of out Hide's and hurried away. Kaneki was fuming quietly when Hide sat down with sparkly brown eyes.

"How lovely..." he whispered, oblivious to his gray eyed partner's annoyance.

"Hide, why you—stop that, idiot! Don't do weird things! This shop is the only connection I have to that girl! What'll I do if we get banned..."

Hide shook his head, smiling. "All right, I'm sorry! She was just so cute I couldn't help it! Also it's because—Kaneki? What's wrong?"

Kaneki's attention was immediately on the newest customer that had walked in. Hide watched as his friend became a tomato. He turned around to see a girl with long, light purple hair and red glasses walking in with a small smile.

Hide nodded to Kaneki as she passed their table. "You have absolutely no chance with a hottie like her," he stated plainly, "but you should try your luck anyway."

"I don't know, Hide..."

"C'mon! You said you'd ask her. I already asked Kirishima-san, and lost, so it's your turn to at least attempt to win a date." Hide stood up. "But I gotta go to work now, so I won't be able to see you get all shy and cute when you ask. Bye, delusion boy!" Hide waved to his friend. He wandered up to the front, crossing Touka's path. "Bye, Kirishima-san!" Hide glanced back, meeting Kaneki's look of 'you-are-so-stupid' as he walked out. Before the door closed shut behind him, Hideyoshi stuck out his tongue at his best friend and gave him the 'okay' gesture.

_"That guy, he'll be able to wing a date, I just know it."_

/-/-/

That evening, Kaneki called with the news that the coffee shop girl—Kamishiro Rize—had accepted his idea for a bookstore date. Hide was delighted for his friend. Agreeing to arrive an hour or so before the two at Anteiku, Hide would follow with a five minute distance between them, or on the other side of the street. If thing went south, like Kaneki made Rize cry—highly unlikely, since the college boy could only make himself cry—or they were robbed, or Rize just completely dumped Kaneki, Hide would come to the recuse. Every bad situation was extremely unlikely to happen, since it was only a date to the bookstore. But you never know.

At first, Kaneki and Rize went to a restaurant for dinner. Hide had eaten before, and had packed some snacks, so he took the time to listen to his favourite album while people-watching from outside of the place, sitting comfortably on a bench as the sky turned pink and orange. Once again, he saw the same person with dark sunglasses and a half-shaved head, standing across the street in dark baggy pants. The sun was setting fast, throwing dark shadows everywhere, which made Hide wonder why the figure chose to wear dark glasses. As he tried to get a better look at the figure, a couple passed in front of Hide's view, and when he could see the street again, the man was gone.

"…short story collections are really interesting, too!" Hide heard the voice of Rize and the thud of a closing door. He leaned back on the bench, casually glancing over at the two. The purple-haired girl was smiling as she chatted about the author. Kaneki did a quick scan of the sidewalk, giving Hide a half smile when he saw him. The orange-blonde nodded, acting as if he was nodding his head to the song that was playing. Kaneki and Rize wandered down the street, away from Hide's bench, and towards the bookstore. When they were well enough away, Hide got up, stretched, and followed their footsteps, listening to Saints by People In The Box as the world became night and the lights of the city shone.

It was well into nighttime when Kaneki and his date exited the bookstore, looking rather cheerful as they talked. Hide decided to follow a bit closer, since it was a black night. Keeping a good distance, he followed them. As they travelled into a poorly lit part of town, Hideyoshi knew something wasn't right. Rize's stroll had the smallest skip in her step, as if she was excited about something. _"Don't tell me…" _Hide thought, _"She's…"_

Kaneki and Rize suddenly stopped. Hide's best friend chuckled, telling his date that he was in the other direction. Hide ducked away, into the shadows, as the woman turned around, not wanting her to see him. There was something extremely off with this ending of a date. When their footsteps started up again, fading, Hide took to the opposite street, using the darker shadow spots as a more secure cover. The raven boy and glasses girl turned down a dark street. Hide snuck across, stopping behind a pillar, listening through the loud beating of his heart.

"Kaneki-san…" Rize murmured, "The truth is, I've noticed. I've noticed you were watching me. Kaneki-san—"

Hide peeked around the pillar to see Rize leaning up against Kaneki, talking into his shoulder.

"—I too—"

She suddenly jolted up and brought her head down on the boy's shoulder.

**"—****was watching you!"**

Crimson liquid suddenly flew from Kaneki's shoulder, dripping onto the concrete. Rize backed up from the boy, licking her lips and flicking some of the red liquid off her finger. Kaneki was too shocked to make a sound when it happened. Hide sucked in a sharp breath, shutting his eyes, knowing, knowing, but _hoping_…

Kaneki screamed, the scream followed by a sweet giggle from the ghoul.

**"****Oh my,"** she giggled, **"are you all right?"**

Kaneki has fallen to the floor, dazed. Hide knew his best friend couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could he, but Hideyoshi knew he had to do something to save the young college kid. Just as Rize—no, just as the ghoul slowly strolled over to the raven boy, talking oh-so sweetly about the book they had both liked, Hide jumped in front of her. The startled ghoul let out a gasp as a large smile spread over her face.

**"****I only had my eye on one,"** she giggled, her kagune waving behind her like tails, **"but now there's two. Lovely."**

Hide's eyes were wide with fear, but he couldn't back down now. "Kaneki!" he cried, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him to his feet, "We have to run!"

**"****Not so fast,"** Rize giggled, two of her kagune shooting out and grabbing them both by the foot, throwing them to the ground. **"Got you~"** She leaned over the two with a bright smile, eyes closed in joy. **"Kaneki-san, Hide-san, this must be the first ghoul claw you've seen. I'll gently scratch the inside of your stomachs for you…"** She giggled that sweet laugh. Oh, that laugh…

Kaneki was panting out of fear, short shrieks getting cut off by his fast breathing. Hide's head had been knocked against the ground, making him distorted. He could hear the surgery voice of the ghoul, the ghoul, the ghoul… Kaneki's screams cut through his senses like a knife, making them bleed.

"Hide! C'mon!"

He was being dragged to his feet, but he couldn't stand. Was he standing? Upside down, right side up, it never really mattered anyway. He struggled to follow. Directions? Which way? Opposite, he couldn't tell. His thoughts were slanted. Sliding off the slope into the darkness below. Did you know, Kaneki? Did you know it was a ghoul? Ghouls take the image of a human and live right under our noses. Beside us. Like the one who got away.

_"__Hide!"_

Bam, strong force knocked him away from the hand he held. His side felt warm. It dripped. There was red, a pretty color. Beside him, all the way. Kaneki, do you see? It's a nice color that's supposed to be inside of me. But, wait, why is there a clown there? Do you see, Kaneki? She's been crushed. Crushed. Kaneki, do you see?

His thoughts were as broken as he.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_But, if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role it would certainly be a… _

**_tragedy._**


End file.
